


Bazar

by Avellana



Series: 80's-90's songs party fic [español] [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Birthday Party, First Meetings, M/M, Strangers, basado en canciones en español, bazar - Freeform, disfraces disfraces disfraces, grupo flans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Louis vio a Harry por primera vez en una tienda de segunda, había marcos y revistas, camisetas, vinilos, chaquetas y jeans; solo era un extraño observándolo, pero terminó siendo el mejor descubrimiento de aquella obligada visita a un bazar.Canción: BazarArtista: FlansAño: 1985





	Bazar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie surge por la necesidad de tener historias Larry inspiradas en la mejor época de la música en español los 80's y parte de los 90's.
> 
> Cada historia es independiente de la otra, tendrán su propio sumario, canción y artista que la interpreta (para aquellos que demasiado jóvenes para conocerlas).
> 
> Tengo una playlist en spotify conforme vaya agregando historias.  
>  [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RSsg8WeHuoMLYElyydGLL)

—Aprisa Louis, o no llegaré a mi fiesta.

Niall se queja de él, tirando de su brazo apresuradamente hasta que entran en la última tienda de segunda mano en la lista de su amigo.

«Bazzar», es el  _original_  nombre de aquel sitio, piensa Louis rodando los ojos.

—Suficiente, Ni.

Lo corta Louis, soltándose de su agarre y haciendo frente a un desconsolado Niall, suspira ante la expresión miserable de su amigo, tiene el impulso de tocar el puente de su nariz, pero se detiene en el último segundo sabiendo que solo intensificará el dramatismo de su amigo.

—Solo hay que separarnos, ve y busca tu maldito accesorio mientras yo busco lo mío —dice Louis, tratando de mantener la paciencia.

Niall hace un puchero, pero Louis ni se inmuta, a estas alturas de su amistad es imperturbable a la cara de bebé que hace el joven irlandés.

—No tienes disfraz, qué vas a buscar —inquiere su amigo, usando ese tono aniñado que suele convencer a todos los que no son Louis Tomlinson de hacer lo que quiere.

—Algo, lo que sea.

Y con esas palabras da la vuelta y se pierde entre los pasillos de ropa. Una vez sabe que está lejos de la mirada curiosa de Niall exhala, desplomándose sobre un montón de ropa, son vestidos, al menos eso parecen.

Es sábado a mediodía, y también la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo, el impaciente Niall no fue capaz de esperar hasta Halloween para ir a una fiesta de disfraces, así que organizó una en su cumpleaños, técnicamente cumplió el jueves pasado, pero lo que sea, aún debe encontrar un maldito disfraz si no quiere escuchar los reclamos eternos de su rubio amigo.

El disfraz de Niall fue Elvis durante un mes completo hasta que el jueves pasado, como regalo de cumpleaños, recibió el traje de Batman —al menos parte de él—, faltaban las botas, que fácilmente consiguió con su novio (quien también le dio el disfraz), el maquillaje, que Lisa accedió gustosa a solucionarlo y medias negras.

Por alguna razón Zayn pensó que un buen disfraz de Batman estaba completo sin ellas,  _idiota_. Sin embargo el resultado los tiene allí, en la búsqueda de último minuto del  complemento perfecto de su traje. O al menos un cincuenta por ciento.

La otra mitad es Louis, después de cinco semanas aún no ha logrado encontrar algo bueno, eso fue lo que le dijo innumerables veces a Niall, su amigo fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no indagar al respecto. Desafortunadamente el día llegó y sigue sin disfraz.

Sale del pasillo y se dirige a la parte trasera donde hay anaqueles dispuestos alrededor de la habitación con diversos artículos, en su mayoría adornos,  un extraño gato chino de la suerte llama su atención, no es dorado como normalmente son, es negro con líneas de colores y lleva lentes al estilo de John Lennon, y en realidad le gusta, alarga su mano para tomarlo, pero es interrumpido por un repentino movimiento a su derecha.

A unos metros de él, escondido parcialmente tras uno de los estantes, un hombre alto con camisa floreada -muy parecida a las que vio colgadas-, murmura cosas al aire mientras se observa los zapatos, Louis lo observa solo durante unos segundos antes de volver a su asunto, ignorando al gato va a la zona del centro donde se encuentran los exhibidores, hay algunos con ropa doblada, camisas, pantalones, de todo, pero sigue sin encontrar algo que le dé una idea de qué ponerse.

Louis olvida un poco la ropa al percatarse que el hombre de la camisa de flores nuevamente está cerca de él, se desplaza por los estantes de los libros y revistas, apenas hojea algo y sigue adelante hasta los discos y vinilos, su sonrisa aparece al ver una sección completa de musicales, sin embargo la sensación de ser vigilado sigue presente, dando un fuerte respiro deja el soundtrack de  _Grease_  y encara al hombre que está groseramente cerca de él.

—No voy a robarme nada -dice, tranquilamente, tratando de ignorar al hermoso chico que se irgue hasta lo que parece podría ser el cielo, tal vez está exagerando, pero de verdad es alto y guapo, muy,  _muy_  guapo. 

—Disculpa —Camisa floreada le dice casi ahogándose debido a la sorpresa, sus ojos se abren comiquísimamente haciendo que Louis pueda ver el verde de sus iris bañado de motitas amarillas.

—Estás vigilándome —suelta Louis sin más—, me di cuenta, pero juro que no voy a llevarme nada, al menos no sin pagar. —Aclara al ver el gesto en la cara del extraño.

—Um, ¿es bueno saberlo?

Y, acaso esa fue una pregunta, piensa Louis sin poder evitar elevar sus cejas, ambas desde que le es imposible levantar solo una. 

—Entonces, podrías ayudarme —finalmente le pide Louis, decidiendo que el extraño empleado le agrada. 

—Seguro.

Louis cree que la sonrisa y la emoción en la voz de Camisa floreada son solo producto de su imaginación. Vuelve hasta las revistas para llegar a la ropa, y aunque su cerebro le dice que se muerda la lengua, no lo hace.

—¿Qué clase de revista son estas?

Louis señala las publicaciones al pasar junto a ellas, las fotografías ciertamente son bonitas, sin embargo son demasiado eclécticas para su gusto.

—Pues la mayoría son semestrales y...

—Puedo verlo —lo interrumpe Louis, apuntando un par de ediciones que ha visto en la biblioteca de la facultad de artes—, pero qué clase de gente las compra, son caras y demasiado hipsters y... ¿Tú las lees?

Louis nota el repentino enrojecimiento cubriendo la pálida piel del chico, por no mencionar los dedos danzarines que de pronto comenzaron a entrelazarse entre sí.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —prácticamente le grita Camisa floreada, agita su cabeza frenéticamente haciendo que sus rizos reboten en sus mejillas.

Definitivamente lindo.

—Por supuesto que sí, tenías una mientras me seguías, pensé que solo fingías verla, pero en realidad la leías.

Apunta Louis, riendo al instante, está siendo descarado, tal vez debería cuidar su comportamiento si no quiere ahuyentar al chico, pero algo simplemente lo empuja a comportarse de esa forma, es casi como si estuviera pavoneándose, justo como las aves cuando quieren impresionar a alguien, solo que su lado racional sigue gritando en su cabeza que esa no es la manera.

Para su sorpresa el hombre ríe, en serio lo hace, incluso puede ver un par de margaritas acompañando su sonrisa y la hace incluso mejor.

Caminan entre la ropa luego de aclararle que busca un disfraz accesible de armar, Louis se prueba camisas y chaquetas, el chico le lleva algunas pelucas y, aunque al principio se rehúsa a ponérselas por lo poco higiénico, termina cediendo, su cerebro sigue diciendo que es debido a que debe salir de ahí con el mejor disfraz improvisado que pueda conseguir, pero muy en el fondo una vocecita continúa cantando que no puede resistirse a esos bonitos ojos que lo miran de forma tan brillante y son tan expresivos que no quiere verlos apagándose.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta, modelando una camiseta naranja neón.

Camisa floreada lo observa detenidamente durante unos segundo que se tornan eternos, sus manos comienzan a escocerle ante la penetrante mirada que el chico guapo le da y está a pocos segundos de comenzar a reírse incontrolablemente si no se detiene.

—Definitivamente ese naranja chillón no es tu color. —La seriedad con la que habla hace que Louis olvide los nervios arremolinándose frenéticamente en su estómago.

Camisa floreada lo mira durante algunos segundos más, arrugando su nariz y luego avanza entre las filas de ropa buscando algo con Louis a su espalda, finalmente se detiene sacando una chaqueta negra imitación de piel.

—Pruébate esto.

Louis toma  la prenda y sin más se la pone, es suave al tacto unas inmensas ganas de enterrar el rostro en la tela lo inundan, sin embargo se contiene al percatarse de la mirada fija de Camisa Floreada sobre él.

La chaqueta es un poco grande en los hombros y las mangas, pero tiene en los puños un ajuste elástico, evitando que cuelgue hasta sus dedos, aunque a Louis siempre le ha gustado usar prendas más grandes, no está seguro de que esa en particular se ajuste a su estilo y se encuentra arrugando la nariz mientras pasa una y otra vez sus manos por las mangas y el frente de la chaqueta.

Sin previo aviso las manos del chico lo toman por los hombros y lo arrastra frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo colocado en una pared a unos pasos de ellos.

—Con unos buenos pantalones negros, alguna camiseta básica y un poco de gel en el cabello tienes frente a ti un perfecto Danny Zuko —dice junto a su oreja—. A menos que te guste más el chico malo, pero creo que también funciona.

Louis asiente en reconocimiento, ignorando la electricidad que se forma en su estómago al escuchar llamarlo «perfecto», un poco antes de arrugar la nariz y encarar al chico.

—¿Cómo, cómo sabes? —dice Louis, colocando las manos en sus caderas, ¿es acaso parte de la vigilancia de la tienda? Aún así esa idea no tiene ningún sentido—. Estoy esperando.

—Estabas viendo el vinilo, lo acariciaste con demasiado cariño. —Se defiende el otro, colocando sus manos con las palmas al frente, protectoramente—. Solo hice conjeturas, tranquilízate.

—Eres un dependiente muy eficiente. —Decide Louis antes de regresar a su reflejo en el espejo.

Puede  ver un «gracias» apenas murmurado en los labios del chico y un sutil color rojizo inundando las mejillas del hombre.

Definitivamente le gusta. Toma un fuerte respiro, antes de intentar alejar esa idea de su cabeza y ponerse en ridículo.

La idea termina por encantarle, tiene los pantalones y la camiseta perfecta, y la chaqueta solo cuesta tres libras, así que la decisión no es difícil. Una vez hecho llama su atención los lentes y sombreros que están colocados junto al espejo. Él y Camisa floreada terminan posando y riendo por lo ridículo de la situación, incluso se atreve a dejarse tomar una foto con un marco de fotografía vacío junto al chico.

Él usa un bombín, un monóculo, bigote falso y un par de tirantes guinda; el otro desordena su cabello —que poco falta para llegarle a los hombros—, se pone una cinta hippie alrededor y unos lentes como los del gato chino, con su camisa floreada cualquiera diría que fue sacado directamente de un programa de los 60's.

—Mierda, Louis, llevo siglos buscándote. —La voz de Niall se escucha de repente al final del pasillo, sobresaltándolos.

—No exageres, Ni —dice, discretamente mirando la hora en el reloj de pared que cuelga cerca de la caja, solo para comprobar que efectivamente llevan en la tienda más de media hora, su amigo lleva una canastilla llena de cosas y ninguna se ve como las medias que buscaba.

—Hey, amigo, lindo disfraz —Nial dice, no está seguro si se refiere a él o al chico de las flores— ¿Vendrás esta noche...?  —Niall, así como es, acaba de preguntarle a un extraño si irá a su fiesta, todo esto sin perder la sonrisa ni parecer inseguro ni una sola vez, que el mundo lo proteja por confiado.

—Um, él es... —Louis mira de Niall al hombre, claramente viendo que su amigo espera por una presentación.

—Harry. —Interviene rápidamente  _Harry_ , tendiendo su mano a Niall.

Louis lo ve tan confiado y natural, definitivamente se ve como un Harry, su amigo vuelve a preguntar sobre la fiesta y la timidez se apodera del chico, que comienza a sacudir su cabeza.

—¿Lo harías? No tienes qué, pero sería increíble verte más tarde,  _Harry._  —Su nombre se desliza con demasiada familiaridad como lo hace con Liam o Niall, a quienes conoce de toda la vida.

No puede creer lo que acaba de hacer, simplemente se volvió Niall y no solo está coqueteado con un dependiente desconocido, también acaba de invitarlo a una fiesta, no está seguro si es evidente que le gusta, pero por la sonrisita descarada que tiene Niall sabe que está perdido.

—Um, claro, me encantaría, Lewis —tartamudea, visiblemente, llamándolo por otro nombre, en otras circunstancias Louis haría un comentario mordaz sobre pronunciar su nombre incorrectamente, pero Harry es tan tierno tropezando con sus palabras y mordiendo sus labios que no lo hace.

—Es Louis —simplemente dice, procurando ser suave en todo momento.

Harry se disculpa y antes de que otra cosa pueda pasar su amigo lo apresura, caminan a la caja mientras toma el teléfono de Harry registrado su número, marcándose inmediatamente después para guardar el de él. 

—Jennie, puedes cobrar esto, por favor —le dice Harry a la bonita chica asiática detrás de la caja registradora—. Es un código uno, por favor.

Ella simplemente asiente, sus labios tirando hacia arriba en una sonrisa poco disimulada.

Cuando están en el auto de Niall, Louis toma el ticket para separar sus cuentas y se percata que les han hecho un considerable descuento, sonríe ante el pensamiento que tal vez pueda compensarlo pagando la cena. Una cena que no tiene idea si se realizará, así que decide pensar en otra cosa y dejar de imaginar cosas.

  ♫  ♫ ♫  

Son las nueve y Louis está en el baño de Niall asegurándose que su tupé siga perfecto como su hermana lo dejó horas antes, respira profundo, sintiendo sus entrañas revolverse, toma su chaqueta y sale del baño, solo hay un par de personas a parte de Niall, Zayn y él, nadie espera realmente que la fiesta comience al menos en otra hora como mínimo así que respira y decide asistir a Niall.

Son las diez con dieciocho, exactamente cuatro minutos después de la última vez que comprobó la hora, se desliza por sus mensajes llegando al de Harry para verificar —nuevamente— que sí lo recibió, de hecho lo hizo, incluso sabe que lo leyó casi al instante que lo envió.

—Pareces novio histérico a punto de ser plantado —dice Liam a su lado, mirando sobre su hombro haciendo malabares para que el sombrero pirata que lleva no se deslice de su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados casi en su totalidad por la sonrisa estúpida que tiene.

—Cierra la boca, Liam —dice impaciente, sus ojos clavándose fijamente en él, espera que entienda que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerto.

Es consciente de lo absurda que la situación es en sí misma como para aguantar los comentarios estúpidos de sus amigos.

—Déjalo, Li, solo está ansioso porque el chico bonito del bazar aún no llega. —Interrumpe Niall, riendo, le tiende un vaso de cerveza mientras se acurruca en su cuello, visiblemente achispado.

—Su nombre es Harry y...

Y de pronto se calla al momento que ve en la puerta a un chico alto, cabello relamido, pantalón, camisa, chaleco y corbata. Louis sonríe porque, ni siquiera los realmente gruesos anteojos pueden ocultar los bonitos ojos de Harry, que justo en ese momento lo encuentran en la multitud, provocando que su sonrisa aparezca, acompañada de sus margaritas.

—¡Tiene hoyuelos! —exclama a su lado, quien podría ser Liam o Zayn que en algún momento hace su aparición, no está seguro y en realidad no le importa.

Louis hace su camino hasta Harry, recibe algunos empujones y una que otra queja que ignora, hasta que logra llegar a Harry, una vez frente al chico se congela sin saber qué debe hacer a continuación.

—¡Hey!

Es Harry quien finalmente habla sobre el ruido de la música, se inclina hacia Louis al tiempo que él extiende la mano, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y queda petrificado unos segundos en los que ninguno hace nada, hasta que es Louis quien decide continuar con el abrazo que Harry había comenzado.

—Entonces, optaste por una especie de Godínez  _sexy_  de disfraz.

La pregunta se escapa de sus labios y es hasta que la risa de sus amigos se escucha a unos pasos de él que es consciente que acaba de llamar  _sexy_  a Harry, intenta no darle mucha importancia, sin embargo el calor en sus mejillas es un claro indicador que no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

—En realidad es un intento masculino de Sandy —dice Harry, y mientras lo hace sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, acompañada de la tímida sonrisa y ojos brillantes—. No estaba seguro qué Sandy era mejor, pero esta es mi favorita —dice, orgulloso.

Puede entenderlo, no muchos se dan cuenta del mensaje intrínseco de la transformación final, incluso a él le costó muchos años ser consciente lo que esconde unas de sus musicales preferidos..

—También es mi favorita.

Su voz es más suave, tanto que Harry se inclina más hacia él, sin embargo el momento es roto por la risa de Niall a su lado. Louis lo mira sorprendido, no se da cuenta en qué momento él y el resto de sus amigos llegaron hasta ellos.

—Me encanta tu disfraz, compañero —le dice a  Harry, teniéndole un vaso de cerveza, sin embargo el chico se niega.

—Traigo auto.

Entonces Liam le tiende su vaso con soda, y eso es todo. Harry encaja a la perfección en su grupo, se ríe de los chistes de Niall —los malos y los peores—, escucha atentamente la perorata aburrida de Liam, incluso le contesta sin dudar, lo cual, es increíble. Y luego está Zayn, el huraño y poco amigable de siempre, sonriéndole, tal vez sea que es muy bonito y es imposible no ponerte feliz a su alrededor.

O puede ser que se está pasando con las cervezas e imagina cosas que no están sucediendo, así que decide que —aunque aún no está ni de cerca muy ebrio—, dejará el alcohol por esa noche, y así evitar que su lengua suelte cosas que no debe decir tan temprano en la relación. O en su amistad, lo que sea.

La mejor parte es que no necesita una gota de alcohol para convencer a Harry de acompañarlo a bailar, así que lo hacen. Bailan, los discordantes pasos de Harry no son impedimento para que el chico ría fuerte, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que sus rizos abracen sus hombros, invitando a Louis a hacer lo mismo, solo que no lo hace.

No pasa mucho antes de que ambos terminen cantando  _Girls just wanna have fun_ , a la que le sigue otro par, Niall se une a ellos llevando consigo a Zayn, al principio se resiste, pero Louis pude ver la suave sonrisa que esconde debajo de su antifaz cada vez que Niall le exige que cante. Liam llega, ya sin su sombrero pirata, solo para anunciarles que es hora del pastel, antes de que Niall pierda el control gracias al alcohol.

—¡Es mi cumpleaños perras! —un borracho Niall grita una vez terminan de cantarle Feliz cumpleaños.

Louis ríe viendo a su amigo embarrar de pastel a todo el que se acerca, de alguna forma termina en el espacio personal de Harry, una de sus manos en su hombro, no es un toque intimo o incómodo, pero es la segunda vez ese día que permite que un extraño lo haga sin saltar a su garganta, en sentido metafórico, no se cree capaz de lastimar realmente a alguien.

—Um, Lou, debo irme —Harry le dice poco después mientras observan con sonrisas en su cara a Niall corre por su casa llevando únicamente las medias atadas en su cabeza y bóxers.

—Oh.

La repentina noticia de pronto lo pone triste, se ha sentido tan bien teniendo a Harry alrededor que olvidó que la noche terminaría tarde o temprano y se iría para volver a verse probablemente nunca, solo que Louis no quiere que termine. Al menos no así de pronto.

—La diversión apenas comienza amigo —le dice Liam cuando  se dirigen hacia ellos sostenido a un ruidoso Niall.

Harry se encoge de hombros, su rostro se ve lleno de culpa y hay algo extraño que no logra descifrar, pero no le gusta como lo hace sentir.

—Sabes —dice Louis  de pronto, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono—, también debo irme, mañana tengo turno en la cafetería y no quiero quedarme dormido.

—Pensé que tú... —Comienza Liam, siendo interrumpido por un golpe que Zayn le propicia en el brazo—. Auch.

Liam se queja, ve acusadoramente a Zayn mientras se soba el brazo, el corazón de Louis late más rápido de lo que ha hecho en las últimas horas con esa pequeña posibilidad de ser delatado por su amigo, es consciente que cambió su turno del domingo, pero esperaba que Liam fuera más perceptivo de lo que en apariencia es.

—Ayúdame a acostar a Niall, anda —le dice Zayn a Liam, con un brazo sostiene a Niall y con el otro empuja a Liam quien se ve totalmente desorientado, con un movimiento de cabeza se despide de ellos..

Gracias, piensa Louis, viendo a sus amigos perderse en el pasillo de la casa, da un fuerte respiro, dejando salir de esta forma la tensión que por unos segundos se le formó en la boca del estómago.

—Podemos caminar juntos a la salida —ofrece Louis, su respiración se detiene todo lo que le toma a Harry asentir en su dirección.

Caminan por el largo corredor fuera del piso de Niall, luego siguen por las escaleras sin decir mucho, solo están ahí, disfrutando la compañía del otro, Louis no sabe qué decir, pero no siente que necesite hacerlo, la compañía de Harry es simplemente reconfortante.

—Gracias por invitarme, fue una gran fiesta —le dice Harry una vez que salen del edificio y la suave brisa les golpea el rostro-. No suelo aceptar invitaciones de ese tipo.

—A cuántas fiestas de disfraces te invitan, ¿ah? —bromea, balanceándose en la mojada acera afuera del edificio—. Me ayudaste con el disfraz, y no importa si tenías que hacerlo por tu trabajo, de verdad fuiste muy paciente conmigo.

—Oh, sobre eso —tartamudea Harry aminorando un poco el paso—. Lo cierto es que no trabajo ahí, la tienda es de mi madre y solo acompañé a mi hermana.

—Joder. —Louis se ruboriza al darse cuenta que solo asumió cosas, que torpe—. Ahora me siento un idiota, debes pensar que soy un cretino.

—Claro que no, yo no te corregí, además fue un placer ayudarte.

Louis no insiste a pesar de lo avergonzado que está, sin embargo es la calidez de la sonrisa de Harry la que hace que simplemente asienta. Caminan un poco más hasta que Louis ve su parada del bus a unos pasos.

—Bueno, hasta aquí llego -dice, suspirando simultáneamente—, también fue un placer, Harry.

El rostro de Harry cambia al instante de ser todo sonrisas brillantes y hoyuelos a uno ceñudo con ojos ensombrecidos.

—Oh, necesitas un aventón, puedo llevarte. —Ofrece inmediatamente, colocando su mano sobre la de Louis, el toque, nuevamente, no es nada personal, pero a Louis le provoca un vuelvo en el estómago, uno agradable que le gustaría mantener.

—No es necesario. —Louis sacude la cabeza.

—Insisto.

Louis no se hace del rogar y acepta, su sangre burbujea con la idea de pasar un poco de tiempo más junto a Harry.

Louis se frena de golpe y busca su teléfono en sus bolsillos.

—Primero tengo que enviar un mensaje. —Escribe lo más rápido que puede—. No te conozco lo suficiente y estoy dispuesto a subir a tu auto. Solo te informo que acabo de avisar a mis amigos que voy contigo.

Por un momento cree que está siendo dramático, sin embargo el montón de noticias que ve a diario en las noticias le dan el último empujón para ser claro con Harry, y advertirlo por si está planeando vender sus órganos en el mercado negro.

—Si me pasa algo sabrán que fuiste el último que me vio vivo.

Harry parpadea un par de veces, desconcertado, Louis teme haberlo asustado y se está preparando la excusa colosal que seguro está cruzando por la cabeza del chico.

—Prometo que no te haré nada, pero me alegra que lo hicieras —le dice Harry, su voz es suave y una sensación extraña lo llena de pies a cabeza.  

Con una amplia sonrisa camina junto a Harry hasta el auto, una vez dentro en la silenciosa noche el estómago de Louis ruge, es un ruido tan fuerte que sus mejillas se calientan al instante, mira al otro con la cabeza gacha esperando que el sonido hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero no es así.

—¿Comiste algo? —Harry pregunta, su voz hay preocupación más que otra burla o cualquier otra cosa que podría haber pensado.

—Temprano, sí.

Louis evade la respuesta porque en realidad no recuerda a qué hora lo hizo, sabe que fue temprano antes de que la anticipación por volver a ver al hermoso chico del bazar inundara todos sus pensamientos, llevándose con ellos su apetito.

—Sabes, también muero de hambre, ¿te parece si paramos por algo de comer?

Louis sacude la cabeza, incapaz de mantener los ojos en los de Harry por temor a realizar algo verdaderamente estúpido, como besarlo por ejemplo.

Encuentran un lugar de pizzas las veinticuatro horas algunos metros del lugar donde aparcaron, tienen una lucha por elegir los ingredientes, al final piden una grande, una mitad de pepperoni y la otra de tomates con albahaca.

Al principio Louis está renuente a probar la pizza de tomates, pero es deliciosas, y termina comiéndose el resto, dejando a Harry con  su porción de pepperoni. Hay otra lucha para decidir quién va a pagar, pero Louis gana la batalla al recordarle el pequeño descuento que les hizo esa tarde.

Cuando van de regreso al auto son sorprendidos por una torrencial lluvia que los empapa en segundos, a pesar de los intentos que hicieron por refugiarse. Se meten al auto y Louis se quita la chaqueta para evitar mojar el asiento —aunque sea un poco—, sus pantalones se le pegan como una segunda piel, su cabello perdió todo el gel y le cae lacio sobre la cara.

Harry, por otra parte escurre de pies a cabeza —o al asiento en su defecto— su camisa y chaleco arruinado, su cabello cae al igual que el de Louis, solo que se riza en su lugar, sumando un obstáculo más a los lentes empañados que lleva.

Louis mira su camiseta, está prácticamente seca, resulta que chaqueta hizo un gran trabajo como rompe vientos; una idea loca cruza por su cabeza, pero decide que es lo que es justo lo que debe hacer, así que la dice sin detenerse demasiado a pensar.

—Quítate esa ropa, Harry.

Su petición es más brusca y autoritaria de lo que pretende, intenta compensarlo con una sonrisa floja. Harry lo mira extrañado, y Louis solo sacude la cabeza, atrayéndolo.

—Quítate eso. —Apunta al chaleco y la camisa—, y ponte la chaqueta.

—Estás loco, te congelarás —Niega Harry, apartando las manos de Louis, a pesar de que él es quien está empapado, sus manos son cálidas a diferencia de las de Louis.

—Mi camiseta está seca, yo no quiero que te enfermes, ¿tú sí?

Trata de ser tan serio como le es posible, quiere que a Harry le quede claro que esta no es otra de sus negociaciones. Harry sacude la cabeza y se estira por la chaqueta luciendo resignado.

—Va a quedarme pequeña —dice cuando comienza a desabotonarse el chaleco.

—La buena noticia para ti es que a mí me queda grande. Apresúrate o te enfermarás.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a sacarse la camisa, Louis decide que la lluvia es una buena cosa para ver en su lugar, se muere por mirar a Harry logró ver un poco de tinta salpicando su piel, pero no quiere parecer desesperado, y mucho menos incomodar a Harry.

Espera tan pacientemente como pude, apretando sus ojos de vez en cuando para evitar dar una mirada a su espalda, Harry comienza a reír unos segundos después y  Louis finalmente lo mira. Bien, el estilo Danny Zuko también le va.

—Gracias, Lou —dice, todavía manteniendo la suave sonrisa.

Emprenden la marcha, lejos de la incomodidad que albergó Louis por unos segundos, todo vuelve a como ha sido desde que se topó con Harry esa mañana. Divertido y natural. Es agradable, su música va de la música que Harry tiene en su lista de reproducción.

—Es menos hipster de lo que pensé —dice Louis, desplazándose por las canciones de  _Green Day_  en el teléfono de Harry.

—Es porque no lo soy, escucho cualquier cosa —dice sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Ugh, puedo verlo, aquí tienes la canción más fea y sobrevalorada del siglo —dice cuando  _Gangnam Style_  comienza a sonar.

—Lo siento. —Ríe Harry, sin parecer ni un poco avergonzado, lo que extrañamente hace sonreír a Louis—. Solía escucharla en la facultad, durante el tiempo muerto, es una divertida forma de pasar el rato.

Louis asiente, no puede señalarle, él mismo tiene sus gustos musicales culposos, así que realmente es un buen momento de cambiar el tema. 

Terminan hablando de la Premier League, resulta que ambos son aficionados del  _Manchester United_ , lo cual es fantástico en opinión de Louis. Hacen planes sobre ir a un partido y jugar retas con Niall y los otros, y Harry asiente como si no se tratara de dos extraños que están por separar sus caminos, el pensamiento pone a Louis triste.  

Llegan a su casa demasiado pronto, y el sentimiento se intensifica, Louis —por extraño que parezca— quiere llorar, parpadea unas cuantas veces para alejar las lágrimas que amenazan con aparecer. Harry se apea del auto, tan alto y elegante como solo él puede, a pesar de que estar parcialmente empapado, y lo acompaña hasta la puerta.

Permanecen en silencio lo que tarda en caminar desde el auto al pórtico de su casa, Louis incluso ralentiza sus pasos con el único objetivo de prolongar la despedida.

—Esto es cosa de citas, sabes. —Intenta bromear para aligerar el momento, pero entonces Harry está demasiado cerca de él, puede ver el reflejo de la lámpara en sus ojos y unas tenues pecas que salpican su rostro.

—Tal vez pueda hacer que parezca más una cita —dice, remplazando el ceño en su cara por una suave sonrisa—, si me dejas besarte.

Y Louis no es quien para negarle eso, a decir verdad, ha estado ansioso por hacerlo desde que logro verlo con atención en la tienda esa mañana, así que asiente frenéticamente.

Sus labios son suaves y cálidos, permanecen juntos más tiempo de lo que se puede considerar un roce,  pero no lo suficiente para que pueda descubrir cada aspecto de la boca de Harry.

Harry se empuja hacia atrás de tal forma que parce que hace un verdadero esfuerzo por lograrlo, tal vez es así, si se siente como Louis lo hace. Antes de apartarse completamente deposita un suave beso en su mejilla. Parece nervioso y trastabilla un poco confirmándolo.

—Puedo llamarte después y... —dice Harry, torpemente, humedeciéndose los labios—, tal vez invitarte a una cita real, sin personajes de por medio. —Sonríen señalando sus desastrosos trajes, lo que queda de ellos.

—Me encantaría ir a una cita solo con Harry. —Responde Louis, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro—. Espero que sea tan buena compañía como la versión masculina de Sandy. Aunque quiero mi chaqueta de vuelta.

La carcajada de Harry es estruendosa y Louis teme que sus vecinos envíen a la policía.

—Puedes apostarlo, Louis.

Harry le da otro rápido beso y camina hasta su auto, deteniéndose antes de abordar para darle una reverencia y un extraño movimiento de mano como despedida.

Louis permanece recargado en la puerta hasta que le es imposible ver el auto rojo con Harry a bordo, cierra todo lo más silenciosamente que puede y de igual forma va a su habitación sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que lleva.

Su sonrisa no se borra durante la noche y  por la mañana se intensifica cuando recibe un mensaje de texto de Harry.

**«Soy muy raro si te digo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?».**

Segundos después recibe la fotografía de ellos en tras el marco de la tienda, convirtiéndose, sin pensarlo, en su nuevo fondo de pantalla.

**«En ese caso somos dos».**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste la historia (y la idea), si tienen alguna recomendación háganme saber.
> 
> Si les gustó déjenme un kudo y comenten. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
